redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferretmaiden
REQUESTS ARE OPEN AGAIN! I NEED A FEMALE PINE MARTEN!!!!! SOMEONE GIVE ME ONE!!! GIMME GIMME GIMME! (ask me about it and if you want to draw me one)--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why not just draw one yourself? Or Ublaz/Ashleg? - d2r 13:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Not all of us are good artists, I completely understand reaching out to the talents of others! Besides, Pine Marten are a very rare species! Ty 04:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!! (Archive 1) (Archive 2) (Archive 3) =May= Sig Test Area! --Saleen Moonshadow Yoink! <:3( )~ 12:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Numai Numai a When You Leave My Colors Fade To Grey! thanks blue! now which one...--Ferretmaiden I ♥ Doctor Two-Brains! Thankee for the pic! :D You said it on ur page. Somethin' about stylez. You know, when you shut down requests? Oh, and as for your comission, I lost the info in my piles of requests... but if you'll post it again on my user page (there's a section for comissions) I'll be glad to make it my top priority. --MERLOCK 20:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh i remember now! :D yayz. I'll get to work on it! :) --MERLOCK 21:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) OO yayz! PS I'm trying to get my tablet to work... its failing epically... NOOOOOO! --MERLOCK 21:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dads rock He fixed it up! :D With ol' wacom back up and runnin' we'll be able to start! YAY. --MERLOCK 01:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) lol :3 sketch is done nd I'm gettin' ready to finish details & outline --MERLOCK 19:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine. I haven't gotten around to starting it (was uber busy this week), so it's probably a good thing I didn't. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I ask you a question? I hope I'm not bugging you, but I was wondering how you got your pics to go on the left side of the page indtead of the automatic right?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, FM! I was just wondering, would you care to give some assistance on Squirrel Wars at RWW? We've got way too many squirrels to fight, plus an unknown player who is fighting with glass shards good. If not, then that's fine. Ttyl! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 22:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I understand, thank you so much! I'm not mad at all. After all, it isn't your fault. I am, however, VERY mad at Otterwarrior for going so far with this. Have you talked to her about it at all? I rather liked your fanfic, though, and I'm okay with Teagan being in it as long as you consult me before doing anything super-drastic (like revealing a big secret about her past or having her fall in love with somebeast or something like that!). I also rather liked the song you picked out for Violet! I can't download videos right now, so I haven't heard it yet, but I liked the lyrics! Mia Rae - good name! (Rae is the nickname my family calls me! ^_^) Krooven's story is rather intriguing - it's almost too bad Caru already has a love interest in my story, or I might try to steal him from you! Just kidding. But he really does sound cool. I'm curious, though, about what Otterwarrior told you about my characters. Did she tell you stories about them? Or mention my reactions to anything?--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 03:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) That's quite a meeting :O I might revise it just a teeny bit so that Althy doesn't seem too damsel-in-distress-esque XD Might be they managed to forge a bond over time, such as when I had a classmate whom I hated in grade school but now he's one of my best friends. Yeah, her brother abandoned her shortly before she joined Ferahgo's horde, or summat. Good friendships need arguments! >.> Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 06:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's the pic! It's on my dA too, by the way. You got credit for Meeks. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 19:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Stories I'm sorry, Krooven...TT-TT Do you have any pictures of him? I was looking on your art page, but I may have missed it. Oh, speaking of which, how to recommend linking to your art page? I just made one, and I'm not sure how to direct people to it. Wow, that's some messed-up stuff. Violet meets Veil when he falls over the waterfall, yes, but but she wasn't in a coracle at the time...she was living near it and was spearfishing at the time. I guess she didn't read High Rhulain, eh? 'cause Otter Law forbids female Skippers. That would be kinda cool if she could be, though...but I have so many characters bordering on Mary-Sueness that it would be pretty overboard. So she's just a normal ottergal. :) Kukka is pronounced like it sounds (it sounds like "KUHK-ka", you mean, right?), and Tagg is rather clueless that Tye feels more for him than just friendship (though she's so quiet and withdrawn that it's really no surprise). I was curious, really. I wondered if she'd made up anything REALLY crazy, like insanely detailed backstories or anything. Oh, almost forgot! No, I don't have a Klitch fangirl character. Why do you ask? Do you think I should? --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 01:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) So you're going to do it even though Brian Jacques said in Rhulain that it's against Otter Law? You're braver than I, friend! I actually did start work on a Klitch fangirl character one time, but she didn't get a name or character design before I sort of decided she was kind of pointless, especially considering all the other characters I have to care for and write about and draw! ^_^' Oh, and thanks for the help! --I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 04:02, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ahh tut tut m'dear she's from my fantasy world, tis recently. Maybe you and I can figure something out, unknown sister maybe? ----Selound I never miss 03:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:10, July 28, 2010 (UTC) okie dokey. Plus there's another side of her story, she gets captured by Zaru shortly after her family is reunited. Zaru found out about her betrayel. So after she gets captured a weasel tells Zaru about the Many Form Spell which was kept in a chest in a cave high in the mountains. He and his clan travle up there. To make things short he forced Vira to check it out. When she didn't come back Zaru thought she was dead and left her, anaware of the magical abbilities she recieved once opening the chest. her abilities are: animal shapshift super speed invisibleity pretty suspensful in my mind ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 22:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Walks up with a cowboy hat tilted mysteriously in front of face So I hear you're lookin' for a picture or two...? I am so bored right now and it said you were looking for pine martens and couples and what not. I just finished that request for you, but I know you always come up with awesome stuff to draw soo...Want some LPG-is-bored-Giftart? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 02:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay! :D Can I has cheezbu- I mean, can I have a pic for reference of the two of them? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind. I found one that suits mah needs. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ^^LATE POST! DX Yeah, sure, I be commentating! :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Mmkay! All three newbies are commented, and I am about to start the pic. :D -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, do you want the new outfit or the old one for Melody? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:29, July 29, 2010 (UTC) heh my computer forbids Youtube but I have seen that on DVD ----Selound you'd better watch your back if I were you, next time you might have an arrow in it 07:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Theme songs on page THose are both amazing songs(one of which I'm listening to now which reminded me), what char's were you thinking of them being for? I think Breaking the Habit(listening to itXD)would be Aero, since he kinda is trying t Break a Habit. I can't think of anyone for Numb just yet, any suggestions?--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 17:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is your 'Pink Tux to the Prom' song by Relient K???? IF so its called the saidy hawkins dance, but Saidy is spelled differently i think --MERLOCK 02:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 05:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Finished the other half of Chapter Fourteen and started on Book Two! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I figured it might b... but I was just checkin' because relient k songs have odd names... and I just realized I put down the wrong one. IF it had been Relient K it would've been 'in love with the 80s' *blusheees* I'm a goofy person. --MERLOCK 14:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thanks so much, but if I make one I can do it myself. Thanks for the offer, though!--I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 15:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC)